ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018 film)/@comment-90.212.37.4-20160822221204
Aliens Express (live action-film) Aliens Express is a american live-action,action-comedy film based on the same name in Aliens Express video game series from 2014, and the reboot direct-movie for 2016, and now for CGI for studios Lion Flying Plane, was directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, and producer by Michael Bay, for, from the producer by Men in Black and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Cast. *Josh Hutcherson as Newman Lawrence *Seth Macfarlane as Pigney(voice) *Chris Pratt as Leo(Leoman) *Aaron Paul as Mindy(voice,Minder-Man) *Justin Timberlake as Marton(voice) *Kevin Hart as Skeleson(voice) *T.J Miller as Greg *Liam Neeson as Captain Kang(voice) *Nick Offerman as General Lang(voice) *Andrew Garfield as Diesel Lawrence *Zac Efron as Raco(voice) *Adam Devine as Marley(voice) *Drake Bell as Jellman(voice) *Chris Tucker as Waton(voice) *Dee Bradley Baker and Frank Welker as Evil Alien Beetles(evil voice only) Lyrics Songs: Drake - Galaxy in Space ft. Lil Wayne, Kanye West, 50 Cent and Eninem Soundtrack: Martin Garrix - Animals Summary: In the galaxy space was in alien express ship, and the teenage alien boy was 15 years old name Newman Lawrence(Josh Hutcherson), his a one lived in Alien Green Planet, has his older brother, Diesel(Andrew Garfield), the alien boys are going, to the high school, in Green Planet, and so later Newman go to mars and see crash in the spacerocket and there's the pig was Pigney(Seth Macfarlane), he meet Newman, in the mars planet, and Pigney want's to go in green planet, who met his gang friends heroes,Leo(Chris Pratt),Skeleson(Kevin Hart)and Marton(Justin Timberlake), are lived in the green planet so, there came in the sky was see, Mindy(Aaron Paul),Jelly(Drake Bell)and Waton(Chris Tucker)in the top city, and there talking good monsters, for helping take with, Newman and Pigney to ride in Alien Expresship for in the sky and the villains are Evil Alien Beetles(Dee Bradley Baker and Frank Welker) and the leaders are Captain Kang(Liam Neeson) and General Lang(Nick Offerman), there see good heroes, in the space to fight for Evil Alien Beetles, so Leo,Skeleson,Marton,Mindy,Jellman and Waton are fightning, but Newman and Pigney, there have run, inside the alien ship,and so there went to green planet to see Greg(T.J Miller), and two green alien beetle bug twin brothers are Raco(Zac Efron) and Marley(Adam Devine), there saw, Newman and Pigney walking, and saw Greg,Raco and Marley, and there talk to each other, about to see friends for gang in alien expresship in inside to watch football in the ship, and Newman,Pigney,Greg,Raco and Marley, are going to the ship, to see friends for Leo,Skeleson,Marton,Mindy,Jellman and Mindy. Plot: Newman and Pigney are seeing the alienship for gang heroes in Alien Express. The Aliens Express Directed By: Phil Lord, Christopher Miller Produced By: Michael Bay Starring: Josh Hutcherson Seth Macfarlane Chris Pratt Aaron Paul Justin Timberlake Kevin Hart T.J Miller Liam Neeson Nick Offerman Andrew Garfield Music By: Danny Elfman Studio By: Lion Flying Plane Animation Studios Universal Pictures Distrutled By: 20th Century Fox Pictures Parmount Pictures DreamWorks Pictures Running time: 140 minutes Lauagage: English